The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the disassembly of parts of a structure that are joined together by a meltable bonding medium, such as automobile radiator manifolds and cores which are joined by solder.
Motor vehicle radiators typically are formed of a top distribution manifold and a heat transfer core which is joined in turn to a bottom collection manifold, the manifolds being joined to the core by soldered joints. Over a period of time, the core can become plugged or corroded or both, and if it cannot be repaired, it must be replaced. To avoid replacement, it is common practice to disassemble the radiator by application of heat to the joints between the cores and the manifolds so that the manifolds can be separated from the core, which then can be cleaned out or repaired as appropriate, after which the radiator is reassembled.
Disassembly of a radiator requires application of sufficient heat to the soldered joint to melt the solder which, depending on the particular alloy used, has a melting point in a typical range of about 375 to about 550 degrees F. Radiator repair devices that can be used to melt the solder along the joints between the core and manifolds, and to separate the manifolds from the cores have been known for some time (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,410,410 and 3,149,825), but no such device has yet met with any wide degree of acceptance. While no particular reason for this lack of acceptance can be definitively set forth, it is believed that radiator disassembly stands as have been known heretofore have suffered from such deficiencies as being costly, cumbersome and time consuming to use. Disassembly of radiators without the use of a stand or disassembly drive, is fraught with the risk of injury because it generally requires sequential application of heat to sections of the joint, such as by a torch, until enough heat has been applied to melt or weaken all of the solder over the full length of the joint. A worker is thus required to hold an area that has been previously heated while heating a subsequent area with attendant possibilities of injury by burns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for disassembly of structures such as radiators by separation of first and second parts thereof that are joined together by meltable bonding mediums such as solder. Another object is to provide for practice thereof, that can be utilized without major expenditures, will not be cumbersome or dangerous, and will minimize the amount of time and heat required for disassembly of structures such as automobile radiators.